Words Unspoken
by Alyxa Margeaux
Summary: Axel and Demyx are having a normal night together, until the red head realizes something incredibly important he never got the chance to tell someone.


Author's Note: Bleh, I've been incredibly busy as of late. This is just a bit of something my mind came up with during AP Chemistry, which reminds me that I should start paying attention or I'm going to fail. This is a bit of a oneshot between Axel and Demyx, though it's more about Axel having an internal struggle. What am I doing? The story should speak for itself. Have fun lovelys. :)

* * *

><p>There was tap on his window, then another tap, and finally a third. He quickly ran to the window and looked for the source of the sound. He saw a fiery red head smiling at him. He opened the window and whispered to the boy.<p>

"You realize how cliché and fairytale this is, right?" A sandy blonde commented.

"Yeah, but just because I don't believe in it, doesn't mean I won't make it real for you." The red head replied.

"Axel."

"Dem-Dem."

"Come on up."

"How about you come down?" Axel smirked. "I have a surprise for you."

* * *

><p>The funny as shit side of this is, before I met the guy, I would have never done anything like that for anyone. I would have beaten myself with a shovel. I lay on the ground, his head on my chest, his breath even, and eyes closed, and I look at the night sky, watching the stars.<p>

This night feels very similar, yet incredibly different to one I shared with a guy named Roxas so long ago it seems. No, he just wasn't some guy. I guess you could call us partners, maybe even lovers, though neither of us believed in the concept. It was warm summer night and Roxas wanted to enjoy the weather while it lasted. We took his old baby blue truck out and found a nice secluded spot in the middle of nowhere. There was a clearing just big enough for the truck to squeeze in but private enough to ensure no one would be able to see us. Well, let's face it. We weren't exactly planning G-Rated activities in the middle of nowhere.

That bright smile he saved only for the closest of friends shone for me that night. He laid his head on my chest too, tilting his back slightly to see my face, and lock his painfully blue eyes with my deathly green orbs.

"What are you thinking about, Roxas?" I slipped my arm under the blanket we used to cover ourselves and wrapped it around his waist. He showed me that grin, and sighed, laying back to look at the stars.

"I never want this to end. But I know it will,"

"Like all good things, but we should enjoy this while it lasts."

"A primal instinct."

"I don't think it will wear off for a while. We'll play the part until then,"

"Using and abusing and when it's over. It's simply over." Roxas paused. "I still don't want it to end."

"Neither do I, Roxas." Axel sighed. "Neither do I."

We lay there until watching the sky until he drifted off to sleep, murmuring, "Night Axel," before completely letting sleep take over.

"Goodnight, Roxas." I whispered, "Forever wouldn't be long enough for the time I want to spend with you." I leaned up and kissed his halo of blond hair. A small smile formed on his sleeping face, and I continued to stare at the sky.

Even then, I didn't believe. Though I practically declared it at that moment.

The setting, though not at all M-Rated now, feels the same in ways it shouldn't. With Demyx, the words can be spoken. With Roxas, they can't.

Oh, how I wish I would have known this when I was with Roxas. He deserved so much more than I gave him, and when there was that accident, he died, without knowing. And I lived, not knowing as well. I didn't cry when he flat lined and couldn't be revived. I went numb, I was convinced more than ever that love didn't exist, and lived like a zombie. I said goodbye and kissed his temple, he was still warm then. At the wake, I did the same. He was cold, and that's when I truly went cold.

A single tear slid down my cheek at this point and I hurt, my chest ached, and I started shaking. This woke Demyx up and he saw me, breaking down.

"Axel, what's wrong?" We both sat up. He placed a hand on my cheek and I clung to him like a baby to his mother. He whispered calming words into my ear, and patted my back. "Shhh, Axel, it's okay. Tell me what happened."

I was sobbing at this point, my head buried in his shoulder, dampening his shirt with my tears. I couldn't breathe, let alone speak. I managed two words, and he heard them. "He died."

"Axel, who died?" He held me away from him, forcing me to look at him. His teal eyes shone with concern, and for once, he wasn't smiling.

"He did," I spoke, trying to get Demyx to understand what I meant, "There was an accident, and he died. I didn't know, and he didn't know. He can't know now…" the statement got out between sobs.

His expression softened with understanding and he pulled me close to him again. "Axel, breathe, it's okay. Let's go tell him."

I didn't believe in this either, talking to someone who was dead by visiting their grave, but Demyx did, so I gave it a shot. He took my sorry, crying ass to the graveyard, and we found his tombstone.

I held on to Demyx for dear life as all of my memories with Roxas racked my body, my brain, my, as Demyx would call it, heart. "Roxas." I managed, in a whimper. Demyx led me closer to the rock under which, he was buried.

"Go on, tell him." Demyx encouraged, pecking me on the cheek before handing me some flowers he picked along the way and turning me to the stone where Roxas lay.

I kneeled by the slab of rock, and silently read the writing. 'Here lies Roxas Strife.' I broke down again and couldn't read the rest, I knew it all. I knew the exact time he died, I didn't need to read the rest. It would be too much, I would die. I felt an arm on my shoulder, and knew it was Demyx. He couldn't leave me to suffer alone. I smiled at the thought, before tearing up again. I laid the flowers at the foot of the stone and caressed the rock with the hand that previously held them. "Hey Roxas," I half laughed, half cried. "It's me, Axel." My head dropped.

"Don't stop." I heard his voice in my head, and a vision from when I took him to the ice cream parlor and tried to impress him by finishing the major challenge popped in my head. "You said you were going to finish. You have to." He smiled, blue eyes shining as he held a spoonful to my face.

The tears flowed again, and I felt like I was going to split in two. "Axel, you can do this." Demyx stated. He rubbed circles on my upper back and held a grip on my free hand.

I took a breath and regained my composure. "Roxas, I need to tell you something. I didn't learn it until recently, and you." I sniffled, my eyes started watering, "You never got the chance to."

I felt dampness between my shoulders and realized that Demyx was crying too, for me. "Roxas, it wasn't just lust. It was real. Love…it's real. And I loved you, I still do. You will always hold a special place in my…" I faltered.

"Heart," Demyx finished for me and I turned and looked at him. He still held my hand. I peered into those gorgeous teal eyes and saw how much he cared for me, and how much I cared for him reflected in my own.

So I said the words, "Demyx, I love you." And he beamed like nothing I had ever seen before, causing me to smile in return.

"Axel, I love you too." He placed his forehead against mine. "More than anything."

I pressed my lips against his and poured all my emotions into this display of affection. I never thought I'd find something like I had with Roxas, but Demyx was it. He was my second chance. My chance to make things right.

"I'm so happy for you." A little voice whispered in my head. It was him. My Roxas. Gone, but here. He'd always be with me. I was simply not looking for him before. I didn't want to believe there was something more. But Demyx taught me. Demyx taught me, there is such a thing as love.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So, what do you think? I know it's a little off character for Axel, but you'd think, after all that, even our favorite seemingly unbreakable redhead would falter. Oh yeah, sorry I killed off Roxas. But that's really the only way I'd see Demyx and Axel together. I'd love reviews, if you'd please.<p> 


End file.
